


How to protect [Underswap x OC]

by The_Royal_Petals



Category: Undertale (Underfell), Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: AM - Freeform, Alfie - Freeform, BlackBerry - Freeform, Bullying, Chara is nice, Chara is the oc's Sister, Cheif Alfie, Conflict, Errortale, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gets better in the end, Have I already mentioned police?, Help my soul, HorrorTale, I, I don't know, InkTale, Mobtale - Freeform, Oc is head of police department, Pacifist Route, Police, Props to you for reading all of these tags :3, Random - Freeform, Sans is blueberry, Storyshift, Stretch, Stretch hates mages, Swapfell, Underfell, Underlust, doing, don't judge meh >-, dusttale, eh screw it, geno/aftertale, guardian?, nighmaretale, not sure yet - Freeform, oc is depressed, outertale, papyrus is stretch, police force, policey, reader is the reader, reader may be introduced later in the story, things are better in the end, this?, underkeep, underlist, underswap - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Petals/pseuds/The_Royal_Petals
Summary: Rose is a 20 year old police officer at Mt. Ebott city. She is one officer who not many people are familiar of. Cheif Alfie has known Rose for over 10 years and knows every single bit about her, he even knows about her secret but promised to keep it a secret. Not many people are aware of her presence when she is around, why's that? Oh wait..2 years later, monsters broke free from the mountain of Mt. Ebott with the help with a child named Chara. Chara is someone Rose has been looking for for around 8 years, why's this? Are they related somehow?"I wish I didn't make that mistake, I really do.. Now I've hurt my sister, she must hate me now.. Well guess that doesn't really matter anymore since she must have forgotten about me"______________________________________Cover images do not belong to me!!This book has been inspired by many books I have read over the past few days.My friend gave me the idea of a Papyrus x Oc which I created on Quotev. So I have decided to transfer it over here and hopefully you guys will like it!





	1. Chapter 1

Author's POV (point of view)

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Rose's morning alarm goes off for the 14th time. "Ugghh, 5 more bloody minutes" she groans in annoyance. Rose wasn't the best morning person since she normally preferes to stay inside and go to sleep in the morning and do random stuff at night. 

Rose sighs as she turns onto her side and swings her arm in the supposed direction of the alarm clock. To her luck she managed to smack the clock just before it started it's usual high pitched, annoying ringing. Looking up at the ceiling, her phone's light lights up the pitch black ceiling as it started to ring. She sits up in defeat and picks up her phone.  
"Yellow" She answers with the attempt of trying to sound like she didn't just wake up 3 minutes ago. "Rose, it's almost 06:30 what the heck are you doing? Wait-" Rose's friend Yasmin cuts herself off then continues "Rose? Are you aware of what's going on on the tv right now?" Yasmin questioned Rose. She sighs as she turns on the tv with the sound of the news blasting through the room. Rose jumps and due to the slow reaction she almost falls off the bed "SHIT" the girl screeches as she manages to regain her balance on her bed. 

"BREAKING NEWS, MONSTERS HAVE REACHED THE SURFACE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 100 YEARS! FROM WHAT WE CAN SEE THERE IS A CHILD WITH A BUNCH OF MONSTERS, SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS SAFE BUT FROM OUR PAST WITH THE CREATURES WE ARE WARY. WHY WOULD A CHILD BE WITH SOME MONSTERS? DID THAT HUMAN BREAK THEM FREE?" The news carries on talking about how impossible it could've been for a human to be with the monsters. Rose squints at the tv "Rose?" Yasmin asks  
"Rose" She asks again.

"ROSE ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Yasmin screams, snapping Rose out of her deep thought. "Y-Yeah I am" Rose replies hesitantly as she stands up to get changed in her police uniform "I have to go now but I will call you back later" The 20 year old girl says as she sets down her phone.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

Rose's POV

Yelling can be heard around the corner of a street called Monster Street (A/N Yep very creative I know XD). I had my baton on the left of my belt. I had riot gear on with a gun, taser and pepper spray on me ,so I could attempt to resolve a conflict.  
From my time as being a police officer in Mt. Ebott city I've came to realise that some humans around here absolutely hate monsters. This week I have gotten around 100 phone calls about some monsters fighting with some humans. In my opinion I called it bullshit since from observing these guys, Monsters are completely fine, it's just idiots who decide to run around pushing their buttons to they attack. 

After 8 years of being in the police force I have became the strongest police officer around here due to my ablilities which I don't really show much. I normally can turn teleport, fly and use some magic since I was raised by my mom who was a mage and my dad who had been experemented on. I don't really talk about my past much since you could say it was not an average one...  
My sister went missing 9 years ago which hurt me like hell, I went into depression for around a year until I started an investigation. So far nothing has been found about my sister, my fellow colleagues have said that my sister might be dead since they found NOTHING. The Investigation closed three days ago. I force myself not to believe it, I really don't want to believe that my sister is dead.   
Who is my sister? Well... that's some information I really do not want to give out. 

 

I continued to walk towards the conflict where I saw fire arrows being shot. Wait, what?! How the hell did these guys get fire arrows. They are banned in this area! Seems like somebody is going to the nick. (A/N Nick is referred to as jail or police station where I live) I clear my throat as I started to yell "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled as the conflict continued. One or two people stopped to look at me, before muttering "oh shit, she's here". I groan in annoyance, my next idea is bound to work. I pull out my black pistol and cocked it. I smirk and pointed it up in the air and shot it multiple times. 

After that, silence. Three monsters look at me in horror, the humans backed up a little bit as I started to approach. One of the humans that looked 13 sniggered as they attempted to run off.   
"Not so fast, kid" I grab them by the collar as they attempted to barge past me.   
"RIGHT, I will ask this again. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" I screamed at them demanding an answer. I wasn't going to let some monsters get hurt.   
A tall skeleton walks over to me "Officer, let me explain. These humans decided it was funny to come over to me, my brother and my friend and start harrasing us. As you see they were trying to attack us, yelling threats" The skeleton had a orange hoodie, black sports shorts, black/white trainers and god, he's erm... serious. I snap out of thought before nodding "Is that true?" I asked as I looked over at the humans who were shaking in their boots. One of them nodded, one of them tried to speak but their friend covered their mouth before muttering 'Shut up, charlie'. I sigh as I walked over with hand cuffs. "Right, you three are coming with me to the station. As for you monsters. Stay here and I will get a statement from you guys" I said as handcuffed the three boys before dragging them off back to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus' POV  
I looked down at my brother as he was shaking from the shock of what just happened "Hey bro, it's alright now. I'm here to protect you. Those humans aren't going to hurt you anymore, that officer has taken away those horrible humans and we won't see them again right?" I went down to his level to hug sans "I'M FINE PAPYRUS! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME AND ALPHYS! WE ARE ALRIGHT! I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CANNOT BE HURT! THOSE HUMANS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" he exclaims as he hugs back before I stand back up.

Alphys looks at me shrugging as she points behind me "The officer is back" she states as I look behind me. I see the same person from earlier, they had a bandanna covering their mouth and had a riot helmet on preventing us from seeing what gender they were. The human was about up to my nose in height and something about that human made me feel a bit uneasy about them. Since they got rid of those horrible humans earlier it is safe to say we could trust them.  
"Alright, hello again, sorry for the wait. Those guys are now in their cells. God it was a hassle getting them in" they chuckle to themselves and I just smile a little bit, judging by their voice I take it that they are a female. She hands us three a small book and a pen so we could write down what happened. "So since you guys were involved with the incident, I would like you guys to write down what happened please!" She stood there patiently for the next 20 minutes.   
After some time has passed we all gave her our notebooks and waited for her to finish inspecting what we wrote.   
She chuckles a little bit at one of the books. "Nice pun" she states "OH MY GOD PAPYRUS, DID YOU SERIOUSLY WRITE A PUN IN THE HUMAN'S NOTEBOOK?" Sans says very loudly which made the officer jump out of their skin . She sighs "You scared me" Sans walks over to the human "I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" he says while holding his hand out to her. She froze a lil bit before looking down at him "I'm not allowed to state my real name but you can call me p.c louise" she sates, sans looking a lil bit sad that he can't know her real name "THAT'S FINE HUMAN! THIS IS MY BIG BROTHER PAPYRUS AND THIS MONSTER HERE IS ALPHYS!" He introduces us to the officer. "Well it's nice to meet you guys, I better head off now. I'll see you guys around later on!" She walks off.

I look down at my brother before giving him the 'lets go' look. He frowns before walking off with me and alphys back home. "PAPY? DID YOU SEE THOSE THINGS THE HUMAN HAD ON HER?" sans stated while walking. I nodded, I did notice some sort of human wepons on her, I don't really trust her much since well I don't trust many humans apart from Chara. That human had a bad vibe about her. While I was speaking to her earlier, I looked at her soul and it's nothing like I've seen before! It had a strange gold pattern with a black soul, white lines darting around it. Some rainbow parts were near the edges but it looked like a unique soul. Her stats were dangerously low aswell. 

Human Stats

Name:?????  
Age: Unknown  
HP: 5/5  
EXP:3242  
LV: 20  
Soul: Mage,Human,Monster.

I knew it..She was one of those people who banished us underground!!

"PAPY?"

"PAAAPPPPPYYY" I hear Blue's voice yell out with a hint of concern

"Y-yeah bro?"

"ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE FOR OVER 3 MINUTES" He tells me and I nod  
"Yup"

We soon arrive home and head to bed.   
Tomorrow is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 [Confronting]

Rose's POV

I Head out of my house yet again on another shift. This time I didn't wear what I had on yesterday, this time I was wearing some army gear which my dad gave me before my sister disappeared. This isn't the first time I wore this either, this suit is normally used for patrol and keeping the monsters in order. Which now, comes in good use.

I head past a familiar shop I have walked past millions of times before "Huh" I mutter to myself as I took a peak inside. Some eyes landed on me as it isn't very normal to witness a police officer with army uniform walking into a restaurant.   
I see a monster that I very well know as Muffet, before I became a 2nd in command, I use to come here every week, but now, i've stopped.  
Muffet turns her head and spots me "ROSE!!" She yells as she comes out behind the counter and runs towards me, engulfing me in a hug, to which i hugged back. Soon enough Muffet lets go and drags me over to the bar where she was serving a monster that had no arms but a dark yellow and light yellow shirt. It looked cute.   
I sat beside the monster, where a few seconds later the monster looks at me "Omg, omg, omg. You're a police officer right? Those are soooo coool!!" The monster says as it looks up to meet my eyes "Yeah I am, thanks"  
"Your name is Rose right?" I nod "I'm Monster Kid but you can call me MK!"   
"Nice to meet you Mk!" I reply with a smile.

An hour passes and during that time monster kid has left leaving two empty seats next to me. I sigh looking up at muffet "Hey muff?" I say sighing a bit. "Mhm"   
"You know about the thing right?" I say seriously, talking about how I'm a mage.  
She nodded "don't worry dearie, I didn't tell anyone about it. Your secret is always safe with me" she reassures as the door opens with a bell chiming.  
It was Papyrus and Blue.   
"BUT PAPYRUS!!" Blue wines "No bro, you aren't getting another spider donut" the big brother replies in annoyance. Blue must have had quite a lot of donuts to annoy Papyrus this much. Papyrus looks up at the order menu as Blue walks around talking to people. He looks at me "HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SAN- BLUE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He asks.  
PHEW he doesn't recognise me "Rose, nice to meet you Blue" I reply introducing myself. Blue turns around before turning to face me again "WAIT HUMAN, AREN'T YOU P.C LOUISE?" Blue asks and I freeze   
'Shit' I think to myself, welp, the truth is going to come out sooner or later.   
I nod slowly. "PAPYRUS, LOOK. P.C LOUISE IS HERE!!!" Blue runs over to papyrus before dragging him over to me. 'Seriously?' I sighed "Hi" I say in a happy tone.  
Papyrus says silent.  
"PAPY, SAY HI!!" Blue says in a loud tone. He sighs "Hi kid"   
Blue forces papyrus to sit next to me as himself sits on my right.   
Can this get anymore awkward? I take out my radio as I heard someone talking.  
"Sargent Rose, we have gotten a report that two teenagers, age 18. Are fighing with a small monster. I would like you to go over and resolve the conflict" it was Alfie.   
"I have gotten that message nice and clear, I will report over to the scene now" I cut off the radio as I stand up to leave. But an arm gets put out before I could leave.  
"Move" I growl. "I need to go" I added on before pushing the arm out again. I leave muffets and head outside.

~Time skip to AFTER the fight, cus I am lazy and I wanna get this chapter finished~

Shesh, that was interesting. I start to head home before a tall skeleton stops me again "WHAT DO YOU WANT PAPYRUS" I yell at him. He seemed a bit taken back.  
"We need to talk, I already know that you're a mage" he says with me sighing "you can see my soul" I stated already knowing that boss monsters can already see souls.   
He nodded   
"R i g h t, l e t m e t e l l y o u o n e t h i n g. I f y o u h u r t A N Y m o n s t e r, even my b r o t h e r. I w i l l m a k e y o u r e g r e t c o m i n g h e r e. I k n o w y o u w e r e t h e o n e w h o s e a l e d u s a l l u n d e r g r o u n d. If you don't hurt anyone. We will be on good terms" he threats.  
I summon a sword with fire magic on it "Don't you DARE threaten me. I am a mage for a reason and there are plenty of other mages out there. You know NOTHING ABOUT US. There are good mages and mages that want to kill. I am on your side. If you don't want me to, That's fine. I can kill you in seconds, so don't attempt to attack me. Judging people on their soul is no way to make friends." 

I growl as I walk off before slapping him in the face.


	4. Chapter 4 [The truth and Explanations]

(Sorry this chapter may be shitty, been through some shit lately)  
(I will make a longer chapter for chapter 5 to make it up to ya'll)  
(Also thanks for 12 reads!!! Tyyssmm)

Papyrus' POV

As the girl walked off I couldn't help but think, was she right? No, stupid papyrus. Don't believe what she said!!   
She's just a random human you just met, you don't know what she's like.  
But something about the lass makes me feel a bit of sympathy for her.. I think i recognise her from somewhere but I don't really know.

~[Flashback]~  
Fire surrounded us all as the humans started to attack. We didn't know what was going on but all we knew was, we were outnumbered. Tons of arrows, spears, fire and magic was thrown at us at an insane pace. We were forced to retreat underground.  
High up infront of us we saw three humans that has septers which were glowing with magic. They were going to seal us underground I knew it..

The human in the middle had long brown hair, green emerald eyes and an amazing mage dress. Black and silver lines darted across the dress like a Spiderweb. It was honestly beautiful. But she looked like she didn't want to do it..

A shout of a command is heard as white magic hits the ceiling above us enclosing us off from the outside world

~flashback ends~

She was that girl.. she was the one who sealed us off right?   
Sigh I'll think about this laterm right now I need some rest. I teleport home as I smell tacos being cooked.  
"AH, PAPY! WELCOME BACK. I'VE JUST MADE SOME TACOS. ALPHYS HAS SHOWN ME A NEW RECIPE WHICH I BELIEVE YOU WILL ENJOY!" Blue says holding out a Taco to me.  
My brothers' tacos honestly have gotten better ever since we've left the underground. As in, more edible.   
I take the taco and take a small bite out of it.  
Jesus it's good.  
"It's really good bro! Amazing." I complement as I feel a tug on the bottom of my hoodie "hm?" I respond.  
"Papy... that girl who you met three days ago. The police officer. I know her.." A young voice says. It was Chara. I sigh looking down at her "what do you mean kiddo?"   
"I mean, she's my sister... She's Rose Louise. I'm Chara Louise" she states as she frowns, looking down at the floor. I kneel down to them and put a hand on their shoulder, lookinh at them. "Kid, I'm sure she'll remember you. She is someone important to you, right?"   
Chara sighs going quiet "It's not that simple, there is a reason why I fell papy" she looks up at me.   
"Before I fell down, our parents weren't the best. Our farther was a scientist and because of that me and Rose would have gotten experimented on. I gained determination, she gained mage magic and some others. Our mother was abusive and we were forced to go into a care home because of it. Rose was bullied because of her abilities and she was criticised for having purple eyes which is common in mages. Which made them distinct. I was also bullied since people thought I was a mage too. But nope.   
Some years past after that day and Rose seemed a bit different, she would lock herself in her room with little to no communication with me or anyone else-." I cut her off when I saw her tearing up "You don't need to explain anymore, kiddo" she shakes her head before continuing "Which leads me onto why I ended up in the underground. Rose, whenever she did talk to me, was nasty, harsh and just hurt me. Like my mother. Because of the trauma or because of her thoughts, I don't know. I just didn't help her and gave up on her. I couldn't take it anymore.  
I found one of her books in my room about the history of monsters and humans and when i read it I just had to start a new life here, with you guys.  
To answer your question, yes she still is important to be but I'm afraid she'll hurt me again" she starts crying.

"Chara, I don't think you understand. Past trauma can seriously mess a person up, you have seen it with me. When you said you didn't help her, why? That would have caused more issues. To me that sounds like she was dealing with depression, and you had to run off from her because you were... unhappy of it? I understand why you did it, I won't lie. But leaving her like that would just, break her. I saw her soul and it has taken a beating" I say. Fuck sake papyrus, you're standing up for a girl you hardly know!!! Grow up. Sigh, you are right tho.. Chara needs to see what she has done.

Chara walks off before going in her room. "IS THE HUMAN GOING TO BE OKAY?" Blue asks me. I shrug  
"probs, give them time. They'll come around" Blue shakes his head before going into their room.  
I teleport to my room before heading to bed. I need to sleep this off.


	5. Chapter 5 [Explaining the past]

_Rose's POV_

It was the next day, I was off work today which was a good thing. I head off towards the park where it was mostly quiet. This was normally the place I can think about stuff. Normally the past.

On my way heading down the street I hear a familiar loud voice I soon concluded to be Blue "BUT PAPY, THE HUMAN WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE. YOU'VE CLEARLY UPSET THEM!" Blue states yelling at his brother.  What the hell is going on? I walk towards to source of the sound since it wasn't too far.

Upon arrival I see blue standing next to papyrus. Being the usual creepy person I am I hid behind the wall and took a peek and watched.   
 _ **P-Papyrus**_

_ **B- Blue** _

B- I DON'T CARE PAPYRUS THAT YOU NEED TO GET HONEY, JUST LOOK AT THE HUMAN. YOU DON'T KNOW IF THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH SOMETHING!

P- Bro, you don't know what you're talking about. Chara left her sister years ago and is afraid of her, Chara had been an ass towards Rose in the past. You know that i know when someone is lying. I saw Rose's soul, it's broken.

B- B-BUT! THAT HUMAN MIGHT HAVE A REASON FOR DOING THAT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW SUCH THINGS?

P- It's a long story Blue, please stop asking about it. You're too young to know this stuff. Please keep out of it for now, Rose and Chara will explain themselves. But on the other hand, Lets go inside and talk about alphys shall we?

I watched at the brothers departed. What the hell was that about? Is Chara there with them? Well I am already sure the reader knows. I walk out from behind the wall and almost walk into Papyrus "H-Hi!" I blurt out stuttering "Just the person, i wanted to see. We need to talk ,kid" he said as he grabbed by arm and dragged me somewhere.

"Why do you need to talk to me? I'm not THAT imporant, also I heard what you and Blue were saying. Yes Chara is my sister and we have had a rough past, which If you know Chara. I will be willing to explain for you" I said as he stopped walking in an alleyway and turned around.  
' _What is it with this guy and alleyways?'_  I thought as he started speaking.  
"Go on then"

~Flashback-

_"HEY YOU! WHY ARE YOU WASTING OUR OXYGEN? GO GET A LIFE SOMEWHERE ELSE. NOBODY NEEDS YOU AROUND HERE" Sasha yells at me as I huddle in the corner shaking. I couldn't handle it. "WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS HUH? DID THEY ABANDON YOU LIKE YOUR FRIENDS?" She mocks with a bitchy expression on her face._   
_She's right. They did abandon me but it was for a reason..._   
_"MAGES LIKE YOU SHOULD BE DEAD. NO WONDER WHY YOUR PARENTS LEFT YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER AND A FREAK" Her friend said. Sasha agrees as Chara stood in the hallway watching, not doing anything. Chara shrugged as I look at her muttering "h-help.."_

_"HELP?! NOBODY WILL HELP YOU NOW" Sasha yells as she started punching and attacking. I soon lost it as I summon my magic and threw a ball at her. She screams as I stand up, limping and turning invisible as I went upstairs to hide "Thanks for the help, Chara" I growl in anger as I spat her name. I close my door as I broke down._

~Flashback Ends~

I looked up at Stretch as I shake a bit "Never mind" I mutter as I look away. His eyes were focused on me as he looked like he was wanting an answer "Rose, What do you know about Chara" He questioned   
"Is this going to be 20 questions?" I asked as I sighed.  
He shrugged as he leaned against the wall, "Chara is my sister and isn't the person she sets out to be, she just lets things happen-" I was cut off by Stretch "Isn't that how things are supposed to work?" He snaps "Dude, you didn't even let me finish!!" I snap back, stretch taken back.

I continue " My sister,Chara went missing 9 years ago which hurt me like hell, I cared so much for her even after the issues in the Orphanage. I went into depression for around a year until I joined the police force and started an investigation. After a year nothing was found about my sister, my fellow colleagues said that my sister might be dead since they found NOTHING. The Investigation closed three months ago. I forced myself not to believe it, I really don't want to believe that my sister was dead.

But that was when I looked back at the past and realised what shit she put onto me.Our parents weren't the best. Our farther was a scientist and because of that I would have gotten experimented on. I gained mage magic and some others. Our mother was abusive and we were forced to go into an Orphanage because of it. I was bullied because of my abilities and I was criticised for having purple eyes which is common in mages. Which made them distinct. In the orphanage things weren't the greatest either.

I would have constantly been bullied for the things I was capable of. One of the bullies named Sasha. Would always pick on me and abuse me, like how my mother and father did. The worse thing? Chara would just sit there and watch, she wouldn't even defend me or even help protect me! **I WAS STUCK TO FUCKING SUFFER STRETCH!! I SPENT EVERY FUCKING DAY IN PAIN WANTING EVERYTHING TO END, MY WHOLE FAMILY WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER, CHARA DECIDED TO JOIN** _THEIR_ **SIDE. CHARA IS ONLY PLAYING YOU UP. SHE IS MAKING** _ME_ **SEEM LIKE THE BAD GUY. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THE REST?!**

**I am not entirely sure of why Chara ran off but, she claims that, whenever I talked to her, I was nasty, harsh and just hurt her. Like my mother. Because of the trauma or because of my thoughts, I don't know. She just didn't help me what so ever and gave up on me. I couldn't take it anymore.She found one of my books in my room about the history of monsters and humans and when she read it she just had to run off trying to figure out if the legend is true or not, even though I kept telling her I saw the monsters myself....**

**It was after then things just fell apart. I just felt like ending it all"**

My eyes were flaring up a bright purple flame, tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was shaking. Magic was glowing around me dimly and made me shake still. I was looking at the ground seeing my own reflection in a puddle, the whole atmosphere changed to scary to awkward and depressing. 

Papyrus was standing there with black eyes, trying to process all of the infomation I had just told him. He puts a hand to his head and just sighs, not knowing what to say "I'm sorry you had to go through that kiddo, Chara told me the exact similar thing. That you use to attack her but she lied, she lied about most things. She just wanted me to hate you" I just sit on the floor still crying. "But, that doesn't really change anything, I don't really see anything different about Chara, For all  I know Frisk may be controlling them at that point-" I cut him off with an angry expression " **YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?! CHARA.DOES.NOT.CARE SHE WANTS ME TO SUFFER, FRISK DIDN'T CONTROL CHARA AT THE TIME SINCE I WOULD HAVE KNOWN, ARE YOU FORGETTING I AM A FUCKING MAGE HERE?! I CAN SEE SOULS AND IF ANYONE IS GETTING POSESSED** " I snap standing up shaking again. "Just.... leave me alone. Stop interrogating me. I don't care anymore, stay with Chara. She's way better" I glare back and teleport off. Leaving Stretch behind.

Stretch's POV

The Kid started explaining their past to me and I couldn't really believe Chara actually did that... No, she couldn't have. Chara freed us all from the underground. I start to think and remember the thing me and Chara last thought about. 'Oh...' I thought to myself as I realised what Chara said. Chara has been an arsehole but she shouldn't have been like that to Rose. 

"Rose Wait!" I say but she teleported off too late. Ugh, well fucking done Papyrus. You've fucked up again. You better explain to Rose tomorrow if you want a chance to fix things.


	6. Chapter 6) I'm Sorry

Author's POV

It has been three days since Rose and Stretch had that encounter. Rose has been in her room thinking and blaming herself for the past. She wouldn't stop either, she hadn't been going to work and people in the police force has been worried about her. Alfie has been trying to call her for the past four days and gotten no luck what so ever. All he had gotten is his phone going to voicemail.  
  
Stretch has also been down due to the encounter. He has been thinking about everything that girl had said to him. He still couldn't believe what he heard about Chara. He wanted more answers but knew better than interrogating the two sisters at this moment in time. Blue has been confused and worried for Stretch and Chara. Blue has also been wondering where his police officer friend has been aswell.   
  
"PAPY! COME OUT!! I WANT TO GIVE MY SIGNATURE TACOS TO THE KIND POLICE OFFICER THAT SAVED US THE OTHER DAY!" Blue would yell but sadly, Stretch wouldn't answer. He had too much guilt on him. He, at times, felt like it was his fault for Rose snapping. He didn't really understand that if Rose was the person doing wrong.

After a few hours, Stretch did finally come out of his room. He agreed to take Blue to the police station to visit Rose. He had a feeling of dread as he approaches the police station. When he arrived there Stretch was greeted by the cheif, Alfie.

~Present time~

Alfie smiles as he looks up at Stretch, "Hello Lads, welcome to Mt.Ebott police station. I am Cheif Alfie and how can I help you today?" he asks as he stood there with a cheerful expression on his face. "I'm stretch and I would like to know If P.C Louise is in today? My brother has made her some tacos as a thanks for helping us the other day" Stretch said as Blue held up the tacos to show Alfie. "Ah, about that" Alfie pauses "She isn't in today due to some events, she may not be in for this week, but she may be in soon. Would you like me to take those for you and I can give them to her when she comes back?" he suggested as Stretch and Blue look at eachother. Stretch had more guilt building up and Blue has a look of sadness "Alright, Sure" Stretch nodded as Blue handed over the tacos "Where is she anyway?" Stretch blurted out. Alfie shrugged "home I assume, she hasn't turned up in a while and most of the department is worried about her. Would one of you guys know what has been going on?" Alfie asks as Stretch's expression shifted.

Stretch nodded, wanting to tell the truth. Alfie acknowledges it and leads Stretch into an interview room. Blue however, stayed outside chatting to one of the police officers.

~inside the interview room~

Alfie sits down as he looks at Stretch in his eyes "Alright, Spill" Alfie turns serious as he already knows the abilities Rose has. "I already know about Rose being a mage so you don't need to spill that" alfie added as Stretch sighed. He started explaining the events that happened yesterday and everything about Chara. 

Alfie, being the good listener he is, listened and understood the situation "Ah, alright. I see. Well Thank you for telling us. It sounds like you are worried about her right?" Stretch nodded "Well, since I've known her for over three years. I will say a few things. Rose has been through quite a lot over the past few years and reacently has been going through depression. She has been turning up to work less and less and I think the reason is because of Chara. Chara, as you know, is her sister and knowing that you are on Chara's side. She is afraid of you. She is afraid you will turn against her, like Chara did. I have appointed her as ambassador for the monsters since she has the same magic as you guys. I already know Chara is ambassador but I highly doubt she'll do a good job at this moment in time. So for now, I am replacing Chara with Rose until this stupid drama gets sorted out. Alright?" Stretch nods in understandment and sighs. "I-" Alfie cuts him off "don't apologise since it's over and done with now, I'm not the person you should be apologising to, I will give you the location of Rose and I want you to go an talk to her" He says as he hands a piece of paper and hands it over to stretch before leaving.

Stretch takes the paper and reads it.

_**'*Mt Ebott, Exit overviewing the City'** _


	7. Chapter 7) The search for Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch finally finds Rose.
> 
> And the author finally creates a summary.

Stretch's POV

**_'*Mt Ebott, The exit over viewing The City'_ **

I read the piece of paper, over and over and over. She can't be there right? The last time Chara was there, she tried to... Oh no. I walk out of the interview room, to the reception. "Alright bro, we need to leave now. You can go home Blue, I need to go somewhere. I'll be back later. Go to Alphys' house if you need" I say as I teleport away to the base of Mt Ebott.

The base of the mountain was peaceful for the first time in a while, there were no humans around which made it better. People are still afraid of falling down here, even though there is nothing to be afraid of. All of the monsters are now out of the underground which means nobody can get hurt. I'm not saying monsters want to kill anymore, monsters are just still afraid of humans.

The grass was bright green and varied in different types of shades. I slowly walk up the mountain, not realising how long it actually takes to get to the top. I groan in annoyance as I realise which route I'm taking. I slowly start to make my way towards the route we used to go down the mountain, and instead I was going up it. If that made any sense. Quietly I hear singing and I realised who it was "H-Hello?" the voice called out as they stopped singing. Crap.... They heard me. I teleport up to them as they turned around at that moment "Oh, it's you" she sighs "what do you want with me?" she asks "why are you here?" she added on in annoyance. I approach her as I sit down hear her. 

"Well kiddo, I was speaking to Cheif Alfie and I have quite a bit to tell you. We are all worried sick about you kiddo. Ever since that encounter between me and you the other day, you've became more distant than usual, this isn't like you. I know we don't really know eachother much,but I really do care about you kid. I don't care about your past, you are the new ambassador after all. Before you start asking questions, let me explain.

Earlier today, Blue dragged me to your police station to give you something for saving us the other day. When we were there, we were told you were off work and on a break or some sort. So i thought about it and asked about your location. He refused to spill until, i mentioned something about you being a mage. He said something about him being your closest friend and that he knew everything about you. Judging by his actions and reactions of my statements, they are really worried about you Rose... i know I can't do much but. I have thought about a few things.

I realised you were right with what you said. Chara is the in the wrong here. I can't imagine how this feels for you but you gotta bare with me. I will help you get out of this mess. I don't care how long it takes, I am here for you" I finished as I watched her expression shift to sadness.

I really have thought about how my actions had effected her. I should be protecting her at this momen- "Now you understand" she mutters "Thanks for that, i guess" she looks over at me as she sat on the edge. "Heh.. being the new ambassador is cool and all" she says looking out at the view.

"Hey, I believe you'll do a good job" i say to her as she tensed, did i just do something wrong here?

She shakes her head "Nah, being ambassador is Chara's job" I raise a brow "whatya mean kid? There isn't much to worry about! Well apart from Blue starting to take driving classes and the monster riots" i say trying to reassure her. She chuckles in an empty tone.

"I think those are going to be low on the list of things you should be worrying about" she says making me a little bit scared, I was getting a bit worried. A sweatdrop falls down the front of my skull.   
"C'mon kid, you're scaring me.."

"Stretch, take care of Blue for me please?" I cut her off "Rose, whatever you are thinking of doing right now. You better stop. This isn't funny" "I didn't say it was funny" she snaps.

"How am i expected to live on with constant stress, constant lies, constant disbelief. With people who hardly care about me?! This whole timeline is going to reset anyway. Why should i care? I'm not from here" she says rather quickly, catching me off guard "I have better places to be" I approch her "I'm sorry okay?! I'm sorry for pushing you a few days ago."

I started to apologise so much she just looked at me and gave the _'seriously?"_ Look. She sighs as she started to tear up yet again. I took to oppotunity to gently wrap my arms around her, pulling her close.  
"Shh, it's alright. I am here, nothing can hurt you. I am here for you kid"

 ** _(A/N sorry if this chapter is shit at the moment. Was tired when typing it._**  
**_But_** ** _AWWWWW_** ** _PAPY FINALLY HUGGED HER. 0w0)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT BELOW ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE FOR ANY CHARACTER IN THE BOOK!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Rose  
> Stretch  
> Blue  
> Chara  
> Alfie  
> The three kids from first chapter  
> Rose's best friend


	8. QUESTIONS!!!

COMMENT BELOW ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE FOR ANY CHARACTER IN THE BOOK!!!

 

Characters:

Rose  
Stretch  
Blue  
Chara  
Alfie  
The three kids from first chapter  
Rose's best friend


	9. Authors Note

Go check out my newest story which is an x reader!!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215648/chapters/43093775


End file.
